La tombe de notre enfance
by N. Hook
Summary: [OS] Anna leva ses yeux ébahis vers la chapelle qui l'avait toujours intimidée par sa sobre richesse et son atmosphère magique, frontière ténue entre ce monde et l'autre. Elsa au contraire fixait son regard à ses pieds, l'attention rivée sur l'imposant carreau qui scellerait un jour l'entrée de sa tombe. Plus que la devise de son royaume, la reine y lisait son memento mori.


_Bonjour à tous ! Je vous présente le récit d'une journée particulière pour la famille royale d'Arendelle, quelques mois après le film. Une occasion d'explorer la relation entre les deux soeurs, ainsi que leur rapport à leurs parents, un régal._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **La tombe de notre enfance**

Elsa réajusta d'une mèche rebelle, rentrant la pointe indisciplinée dans sa tresse, avant d'embrasser sa silhouette dans le miroir. Ses mains, ayant enfin maitrisée sa coiffure, retombèrent mollement, avant de se croiser pudiquement devant sa taille. Sa longue robe noire, recouvrant chastement ses poignets et son cou, faisait ressortir son teint laiteux et la maigreur de ses traits. Ses grands yeux de saphir suivaient mélancoliquement sa sobre traine de velours qui camouflait ses pieds d'ivoire parés de talons pourpres. Elle n'avait pas porté cette toilette de longue date, et cette tenue lugubre ne lui avait pas particulièrement manquée elle lui rappelait toujours les heures les plus obscures et les plus solitaires de sa jeune vie. Pourtant, c'était jour de commémoration, et elle se devait de porter ces funestes attributs, ce serait-ce que jusqu'au soir. Avec un soupir, elle dépendit sa cape qu'elle attacha sur ses épaules avec une broche de diamant, souvenir de sa mère.

Une fois l'an, lors de la fête des morts, c'était son devoir de se rendre sur la tombe –vide- de ses parents.

Six petits coups toquèrent doucement à sa porte selon un rythme qu'elle connaissait par coeur. Sur un mot de sa part, sa sœur entrouvrit le battant et se glissa dans la chambre. Une fois de plus, Anna était magnifique. Sa robe sombre enveloppait humblement sa taille fine, retombant en lourds plis jusqu'à ses chevilles ceintes de chaussures vernies. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en chignon bas sur sa nuque, où scintillait un torrent de crins aussi blancs que neige au milieu d'un brasier de feu. Elle souriait timidement, craignant de déranger son aînée, et ses mains se tordaient sur un bouquet de chrysanthèmes. Son aura chaleureuse apportait une bouffée de fraicheur avec elle, et Elsa se prit à sourire : dans l'hiver de sa solitude, Anna était son seul printemps.

\- **Tu es ravissante, petite sœur.**

La cadette rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, bredouillant également un compliment, quelque peu détendue. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et se lança.

\- **Elsa, je m'étais dit que cette année, nous pourrions peut-être… tu sais, aller au caveau royal enfin, pour la première fois… ensemble ?**

Le redoux sur le visage de la reine fondit comme neige au soleil, et elle se détourna, croisant anxieusement ses bras.

\- **Ce n'est pas préférable** , parvint-elle à articuler malgré l'angoisse qui serrait sa gorge.

Les deux sœurs s'étaient toujours rendues au caveau séparément, à l'injonction d'Elsa. Elle n'avait même pas été capable de se rendre aux funérailles nationales, et malgré toutes ses précautions, ses pouvoirs s'échappaient toujours devant leur tombeau elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'Anna assiste à cela. Une multitude d'émotions se mêlait encore en elle malgré les trois ans qui la séparaient du décès de leurs parents. Nonobstant tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour eux, elle se sentait coupable de les avoir laissé partir et honteuse de ne pas être parvenue à maîtriser sa magie de leur vivant. Au fond d'elle-même, une voix rauque murmurait sournoisement qu'elle était encore en colère contre eux de lui avoir volé son enfance à pure perte, de lui avoir dérobé tant d'années de complicité avec sa sœur.

Anna s'avança jusqu'à elle, et posa affectueusement sa main sur son bras.

\- **Si c'est cela qui t'inquiète, je n'ai pas peur de tes enchantements** , souffla-t-elle d'un ton rassurant.

Elsa leva les yeux vers les pupilles vertes de la jeune rouquine. Comment avait-elle deviné juste ? Son sourire, touchant de sincérité et de simplicité, retroussait son nez maculé de taches de rousseur dans cette mimique adorable qui lui était propre. L'aînée se laissa engloutir par ces émeraudes bordées d'une forêt de cils charbonneux, et la tension nichée au creux de ses épaules s'évanouit. Tout semblait si limpide pour sa cadette que toutes les difficultés s'évanouissaient à ses côtés. La reine acquiesça.

\- **Alors, allons-y.**

Les couloirs sombres étaient lugubres, parés de teintures de ténèbres et d'argent. En ce jour de deuil, les volets avaient été tirés, rappelant à Anna dans un frisson les sombres années où les portes du château étaient closes. Les salles étaient de nouveau vides et silencieuses, retentissant à peine de l'écho de leurs petits pas étouffés par les épais tapis. Une froideur d'ennui s'insinuait le long des murs glacés, empâtant les esprits d'une morne apathie. Les deux sœurs allaient côte à côte, pensives, trop absorbées par leurs souvenirs pour alimenter la conversation.

Soudain, sautillant hors d'un salon, la voix retentissante d'Olaf surgit derrière elles.

\- **Oh, princesses, vous allez quelque part ?**

Soudain réchauffée par le ton joyeux du bonhomme de neige, Anna se retourna vers lui de sa vive et accueillante spontanéité.

\- **Nous allons rendre visite à Papa et Maman.**

\- **Oh, c'est formidable d'honorer leurs mémoires** , débita-t-il, béat. **Je peux venir avec vous ?**

Elsa fit un effort pour contrôler l'agacement qu'elle sentait descendre dans ses doigts : le picotement qui chatouillait ses phalanges ne présageait rien de bon.

\- **Non, pas vraiment** , jeta-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

Elle regretta immédiatement sa brusque répartie : ses paroles avaient sonné bien plus dures qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Son cœur se serra lorsque les bras de bois de leur ami, déjà tendus pour saisir leurs mains, retombèrent lentement. Anna se mordit la lèvre, et s'accroupit à la hauteur du bonhomme.

\- **Ce qu'Elsa veut dire, c'est que nous aimerions partager cela toutes les deux, tu comprends ?** dit-elle d'une voix douce. **Tu pourras aller les voir ensuite, si tu veux.**

Sa bonté et sa prévenance consolèrent rapidement Olaf, qui acquiesça et se proposa d'aller leur trouver une collation en cuisine pour leur retour. La reine suivit des yeux son pas guilleret tandis que sa sœur se relevait avec un soupir amusé. L'altruisme d'Anna coulait de source : elle trouvait sans difficulté les mots justes, maniant avec désinvolture l'art difficile de soulager les cœurs en peine. Elle semblait toujours vivre dans l'instant présent, embrassant pleinement ses émotions dominées par la joie, incapable de se torturer l'esprit avec d'obscures pensées malsaines. Elsa soupira imperceptiblement en reprenant sa marche auprès de sa cadette : malgré toute la fierté qu'elle éprouvait pour Anna, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la jalouser.

Les deux sœurs reprirent leur lente marche jusqu'à la chapelle du couronnement, plongée dans la pénombre. Au fond de la grande salle froide, une porte près du retable s'ouvrait sur une annexe. Elsa s'arrêta devant le lourd battant de bois, anxieuse. Pourtant, Anna passait déjà le seuil, et elle n'eût d'autre choix que de la suivre.

Elles débouchèrent dans une pièce carrée, dont le plafond soutenu de gracieux arcs brisés s'élevait bien loin au-dessus de leurs têtes. Sur deux côtés, de longs vitraux aux couleurs pastel alternaient avec d'austères statues de marbre à l'image des fondateurs d'Arendelle. Les pâles lueurs du soleil se paraient d'or et de nacre, dessinant sur le sol leurs énigmatiques arabesques. Dans leurs rayons dansaient l'exhalaison des encens et la fumée des poussières comme une myriade de minuscules fées, gardiennes de l'immense fresque tendue face aux deux héritières. Leur arbre généalogique y était peint, remontant des tréfonds du passé jusqu'à leur présent. A ses racines, une imposante stèle de marbre gravée de leurs armoiries était encastrée dans le sol dallé : l'entrée du caveau.

Bien que des funérailles nationales aient lieu en plein air devant de nouvelles pierres dressées, c'était sous ce sceau de pierre froide que sommeillaient de majestueux tombeaux et de superbes gisants, veillant sur le dernier sommeil des porteurs du sang royal.

Anna, comme à son habitude, leva ses yeux ébahis vers les fastueuses sculptures qui surplombaient la scène : cette salle l'avait toujours intimidée par sa sobre richesse et son atmosphère magique, frontière ténue entre ce monde et l'autre. Le poids des siècles passés nappait l'atmosphère d'un silencieux respect, à peine rompu par les gazouillements des oiseaux du jardin royal.

Elsa au contraire fixait son regard à ses pieds, l'attention rivée sur l'imposant carreau qui scellerait un jour l'entrée de sa tombe. L'épaisse couche de poussière qui la recouvrait habituellement avait été balayée pour leur visite, et les lettres d'argent coulées dans le marbre avaient été polies. Plus que la devise de son royaume, la reine y lisait son _memento mori_.

S'approchant respectueusement, la cadette s'agenouilla, et déposa ses chrysanthèmes comme présent à ses ancêtres. Joignant les mains, elle ferma les yeux quelques instant, perdue dans les pensées intimes qu'elle adressait de tout cœur à ses parents. Après quelques instants, elle s'étonna de ne pas sentir sa sœur effectuer le même rituel, et levant les yeux vers son aînée, elle s'aperçut que celle-ci n'avait pas de fleurs. Saisissant son bouquet, elle le sépara adroitement en deux, et lui tendit une moitié avec un sourire.

\- **On peut partager, si tu veux** , murmura-t-elle.

Elsa croisa les bras, embarrassée, avant de refuser poliment. Elle n'avait jamais été attachée à ce genre de détail matériel. Ce n'était pas un tas de végétaux qu'elle était venu apporter, mais sa peine. Respectant son silence, Anna reposa les deux bouquets sur la dalle de marbre avant de se redresser.

La reine, dès l'instant où elle avait passé les portes, avait anxieusement guetté une manifestation de son pouvoir. Après s'être astreinte à garder une respiration parfaitement régulière, elle avait porté les yeux sur le caveau en tremblant. L'océan de morne tristesse dont elle était baignée depuis le matin s'était agité dans ce lieu de mémoire, et une vague de peine vint aussitôt l'assaillir. Une foule de réminiscences, telle l'écume de cette houle, se vaporisait sur la grève de sa conscience : une odeur, un sourire, un baiser, des brides de parole et de maxime.

 _Cache tes pouvoirs, n'en parle pas_.

Elsa serra fermement ses doigts nus sur ses bras croisés. Comme toujours, les recommandations de ses parents étaient solidement attachées à leur souvenir, indissociables de leur image. Cette pensée l'écœurait, submergeait sa tendresse de sa rancœur. La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration, prête à affronter le pire : pourtant, à son grand étonnement et malgré le tourbillon de ses émotions, sa magie ne s'échappait pas.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que l'aînée ne se risque à détendre ses doigts engourdis. Elle soupira discrètement, soulagée : les derniers mois consacrés à l'étude de son pouvoir auprès de sa sœur portaient leurs fruits.

Profitant de ce répit, elle regarda sa cadette à la dérobée : elle semblait si paisible, si calme, bien loin de la tourmente contradictoire qui l'étreignait. Cette jeune fleur avait dû tendrement aimer leurs parents, bien qu'ils aient rarement cédé à ses caprices. Malgré elle, Elsa enviait la pureté de ses sentiments tandis qu'elle-même se noyait dans sa tempête intérieure.

Peu à peu, une froide amertume dominait son être. Ses parents n'avaient pas cherché à comprendre la beauté de son pouvoir ils avaient seulement perçu son côté destructeur, et l'avaient caché aux yeux du monde. Plutôt que de tenter de découvrir quels sentiments pouvaient lui permettre de se contrôler, ils lui avaient appris tant bien que mal à n'être qu'une poupée vide d'émotions. Plus d'une fois, écrasée par le poids de son secret, Elsa avait voulu se confier à sa sœur qui avait été son unique amie mais pour l'en dissuader ils avaient exhibé comme un épouvantail le souvenir douloureux du jour où elle l'avait blessée. A la réflexion, ils avaient surement toujours préféré leur joyeux oisillon à elle, le vilain petit canard de leur noble lignée. Ses ascendants avaient peut-être été de grands roi et reine, mais Elsa ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer qu'ils avaient été de mauvais parents.

Le chuchotement de sa sœur la tira de ses sombres pensées, la ramenant à leur présent.

\- **Tu sais, je me demande souvent pourquoi ils ne m'ont rien dit, pour tes pouvoirs.**

Elsa se tourna vers sa cadette, surprise, mais celle-ci gardait le regard fixé sur la pesante dalle. Ses yeux reflétaient une sincère tristesse.

\- **Je veux dire, c'était peut-être bien quand j'étais petite, mais quand j'ai été en âge de comprendre et de garder le secret ?** ajouta-t-elle lentement.

\- **Anna, ils voulaient te protéger…**

\- **C'est ce qu'ils me disaient toujours, quand je leur demandais pourquoi vous chuchotiez, tous les trois.**

La reine déglutit, interloquée.

\- **Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais exclue de vos discussions. J'étais en colère, souvent.**

A cette évocation, Anna étouffa un rire, encore plus triste que ses yeux noyés dans le lointain.

\- **Tu avais toujours toute leur attention pendant que je m'ennuyais à mourir, toute seule** , reprit-elle d'une voix ténue. **Quand ils avaient fini leurs conseils, c'est toujours à ta chambre qu'ils accouraient.**

Elsa sentit son cœur rater un battement, puis deux : elle n'avait jamais réalisé comment l'inquiétude de leurs parents avait pu mettre à l'écart sa cadette.

\- **Maman disait que tu m'aimais, mais j'étais persuadée que tu me détestais, au contraire** , ajouta mécaniquement Anna, comme devisant pour elle-même. **Que tu me trouvais volage, naïve, stupide. Pas assez bien pour toi, toujours si calme et si noble, si digne de nos parents…**

Sa main délicate serra brièvement les plis de sa lobe robe noire, déchirant le cœur de son aînée qui la regardait, incapable de s'exprimer, incapable de la consoler, incapable de laisser libre cours à ses émotions.

\- **J'en ai honte, mais même maintenant que je sais la vérité, je leur en veux de m'avoir volé une bonne partie de mon enfance, de m'avoir privée de toi. Je n'arrive pas à leur être pleinement reconnaissante…**

Sentant sur elle le poids du silence de sa sœur, Anna sembla soudain sortir de sa transe, et leva ses prunelles effrayées vers elle.

- **Oh pardon, je parle encore trop, c'est ça ?** bredouilla-t-elle précipitamment d'une voix plus forte que les convenances ne le permettaient.

Avec un violent effort, Elsa secoua faiblement la tête. Jamais elle n'aurait cru sa sœur capable de telles pensées. Elle la concevait trop forte pour se laisser empoisonner par les non-dits, trop pure pour se laisser envahir par des sentiments honteux, trop saine pour éprouver comme elle une sourde colère contre ses parents. D'une certaine façon, elle était soulagée de la sentir aussi humaine qu'elle. Elle relâcha ses doigts crispés, et fit un pas vers sa cadette.

\- **Anna, c'est parce que je t'aimais que je t'évitais, tu le sais** , répéta-t-elle d'une voix douce.

La princesse hocha la tête avant de la baisser humblement, fixant la dalle de marbre. L'autre se tourna également vers l'entrée du caveau.

\- **Papa et Maman voulaient surement nous protéger, mais entre nous, nous sommes toutes les deux d'accord pour dire qu''ils s'y sont très mal pris** , continua-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Anna acquiesça. Un sourire étira ses lèvres : elle se sentait délestée d'un énorme poids. Entre les lignes, elle comprenait bien que sa sœur partageait ses sentiments.

\- **Malgré tout, à présent nous sommes ensemble** , conclût la cadette.

Sans hésitation, elle glissa ses doigts dans la main fraiche de son ainée. Celle-ci sursauta, mais ne s'esquiva pas, et rendit même la pression chaleureuse qu'elle sentait contre sa paume.

Les deux sœurs gardaient le silence, intégrant le nouveau jalon de leur deuil qu'elles venaient de franchir. Il était douloureux d'admettre que leurs modèles n'avaient pas toujours adopté la meilleure ligne de conduite, qu'ils n'étaient pas épargnés par les erreurs et les imperfections, qu'ils avaient leur part de responsabilités dans le malheur qui avait séparée si longtemps leur fratrie. Reconnaître leurs tords permettait enfin à l'amertume de leurs filles de s'exprimer, se verbaliser, se soutenir et s'apaiser l'une l'autre. Leur rancœur s'écoulait vers le grand jour par cet échappatoire, vidant un abcès méticuleusement caché depuis de nombreuses années. D'une certaine façon, leur chute avait également rendus leurs parents plus humains, plus proches. Le furoncle dévidé, l'amour filial pouvait reprendre sa juste place.

\- **Promis Papa et Maman, on vous aime quand même** , ajouta Anna en retenant un pouffement amusé.

Elsa sourit à son tour, apaisée.

\- **Promis.**

Autour des deux sœurs, une rosace de givre s'étendait lentement, parant de sa dentelle glacée le sol nu de la chapelle. La figure atteignit les murs dont elle se lança à l'assaut, s'épanouissant en de délicats bourgeons de glace. Leurs fins pétales diffractaient la lumière pastel du soleil et couronnaient leurs coroles de poétiques bulles d'arc-en-ciel. Anna levait la tête, subjuguée, suivant de ses yeux verts les arabesques miroitantes qui poudraient l'austère architecture. Serrant sa main, Elsa regardait, elle aussi, la voute gothique où dansaient les fées de poussière et de neige, laissant s'exprimer dans son art le calme dont baignait à présent son âme.

Son regard retomba de lui-même sur la dalle de marbre, gravée de leurs armories, sous laquelle dormaient tant de reliques du passé. Anna pressa sa main, devinant sa pensée : ensemble, elles venaient d'y enterrer leur enfance malheureuse séparée l'une de l'autre. A présent, s'appuyant sainement sur leurs racines, seul comptait l'avenir qu'elles bâtiraient pour Arendelle. Elsa sourit, et près des chrysanthèmes de sa sœur, elle déposa son propre bouquet de fleurs de givre.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu. Elle traîne un peu en longueur (parce que, concrètement, soyons honnêtes : il ne s'y passe rien haha !) ; cependant, c'était exactement l'ambiance que je voulais rendre. Par ailleurs, un texte n'a pas forcément besoin d'action, et c'était un vrai plaisir de partir explorer les pensées et les émotions des deux soeurs royales._

 _S'il vous prend la fantaisie de me laisser une review, j'y répondrais avec joie par MP. Bonne continuation !_


End file.
